Shining Star
by 1BrownEyedGirl1
Summary: During Edwards Rough Days he comes across a girl isabella, they spend the night together but when edward leaves to find Carlisle, he returns to meet her but she is no where to be found... what happend to her and will they ever meet again... RxR
1. Chapter 1

**HI i hope you like my story i'm working on another one at the moment too but i liked the thought of this one so i had to get a least the first chapter down so here you go...  
reviewers get a cookie ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Edwards POV**

"You said you wouldn't leave…" her eyes were full of tear less cries that I knew that I was coursing; the truth was that I was leaving and I couldn't stop… I had to go…

I had to return to Carlisle then I would come back for her.

I would find her again….

I need to make up for the wrong things I have made, I shouldn't have left him and gone off on my own like I did but I couldn't handle all the things that had happened.

The fact is that I'm a vampire who has killed people…

A vampire that can read minds… It was overwhelming at first, hearing everyone all the time, every minuet of every day… I could handle it at first but Carlisle helped me.

He helped me to control it to block it out, and whats worst of all it worked; I learnt to ignore the thoughts of the people around me and kept out of busy places, and to make it worse he taught me to control my thirst around humans I mean I wasn't a saint but it still helped me and that worked to…

But I go and through it all in his face and leave to drink from humans, which at the time was just an escape from everything that had happened I mean my parents have died and now I have no one but Carlisle and he did explain why he did this to me, why he turned me into a monster, a killer, but I cant blame him. He saved me.

If he hadn't that I wouldn't have meat her…

She was my one and only, my shining star in my world of darkness, my Bella.

I know we only met the day before but I knew from the moment I saw her and she saw me that I was hers and she was mine.

I was hunting in the a forest near where I was staying when I ran in to her, literally, I ran in to her for some reason I couldn't hear her thoughts and I wasn't paying attention to the area around me just being in a really remote place where I cant hear any one anyway, was relaxing and peaceful.

So it did come as a surprise to me when we ran into each other, when we collided it sounded like clashing thunder, we ended up at separate ends of a small meadow, obviously angry got up straight away and yelled at me…

**Flashback…**

"What the hell are you doing…?" I looked around to see an woman about 5"3 standing up and dusting herself, off from the collision, she looked so beautiful with her long majestic brown hair that almost reached her waist, her skin was as white as mine, but looked softer I wanted at that instant to run an touch it, but I held back knowing that it would only make it worse if I did. So I stayed on the ground just marvelling in her beauty.

But I was snapped back into reality when she shouted at me again…

"Are you deaf? What were you doing? Running in to me like that, you must have known that I was there…" I couldn't say anything she still wasn't looking at me, but still making sure that her clothes were fine they looked ok to me.

She was wearing a blue dress that fitted her perfectly and I must say the colour suited her skin tone; she was tiny yer curvy all in all perfect.

It was then that I noticed that she was still shouting at me and the fact that I just sat there looking like a complete idiot. "I'm sorry but I just got lost in my run I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going…"

"Well that was obvious…" she still hadn't looked at me only sorting out her dress like it was her only one or something… I wonder what she's thinking, that's when I remembered I couldn't hear her…

She turned her attention away from her clothes to look at me. For the first time I saw her eyes they were a bright gold but they had a hint of silver in them too, I wonder why…

She wasn't talking anymore just staring at me, I stood up and brushed down my own worn out clothes from the dirt and twigs that some how managed to get all over them, then looked at her…

She was looking directly at me and me at her, from the moment she looked at me she stepped closer so that we were only a meter away from each other, her whole expression changed from anger to mystery and wonder, I really want to know whats this beautiful girl was thinking but there was nothing.

She stepped closer; she looked like she was studying me her eyes moving across me and slowly moving back up to my face and stopped she was looking at my lips then back up to meet my eyes. I couldn't help but think that I could possibly kiss this magnificent person.

I moved my hand up to her cheek and when my skin and hers touched an electric spark surged through my arm and down the rest of my body. I could tell that she felt it to as she learned in to my hand, and closed her eyes I could see a slight smile on her lips.

We were edging closer to each other, so close that I could feel her sweet breath on my face and neck, its intoxicating smell blocked out all my thoughts and only made me focus on this perfect creature that was in front of me…

Carlisle told me that love at first sight was real and powerful and nothing can stop true love once you have met your mate, your other half, I never believed him until now right at this moment.

She moved another inch closer to me and reached up and put her hand on my face, I then closed the gap and slowly touched my lips to hers, only for a second then pulled away, her lips her softer then her cheek…

I was pulled out of my thoughts when she crashed her lips to mine, she moved her hand to my hair as she kissed me, our lips were moving in sink, in seemed like they were made to be there with each other no one else…

The kiss turned more eager, as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, her tongue swiped across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gave to her without a hint of hesitation…

I didn't know how long we were stood there but I was thankful that I didn't need air right at this moment…

Are hands started to move over our bodies, mine in her hair and across he back, hers in my hair and one moving across my chest, then she broke the amazing kiss to slowly undo the buttons of my shirt I looked from her hands back to her eyes…  
(; _a/n sorry had to stop there can't do lemons but you get the idea of what happened next _;)

**End of flash back**

We spent the rest of the night together answering questions, talking about ourselves. We had a lot in common, I told her about me and Carlisle and my change, she told me about her but she wasn't telling me all of her history I couldn't help but wonder what could be bad that she wish to hide it from me, but I didn't pressure her into telling me she would in her own time we did have forever…

I was leaving to find Carlisle I didn't want to go to leave my Bella but I had to make things right with him, I wanted her to go with me to meet him but she had things to do herself so I said I would meet her here in two days time…

"I will come for you and we will be together, my love" it broke my cold frozen heart to leave her but I needed to fix things with Carlisle then I would be back…

I returned to Carlisle he was happy to see me and I found out about that he had found a woman called Esme, I was so happy for him that I didn't complain and I didn't tell him about my Bella…

I travelled back to the meadow that we meet in I was so excited to see her again… but she didn't come she was no where to be scene… I waited for her for two days but she didn't come I would have waited for longer but Carlisle was expecting me back so I left, never to see her again, I knew it was to go to be true why would such a beautiful creature want me…

**Bella POV**

"Let me go, I don't belong here, I need to go, please let me go" I knew that I wouldn't get back to my Edward there was no why out once they have you…

"I'm sorry my dearest Isabella you're not going anywhere…"

* * *

**Dumdumdummmm**

**Lol hoped you liked it please review Lucy x**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favourites… just to say that I've done a time skip Edward and all of the Cullens are now all together and on there way to Forks…  
Here's chapter 2 _enjoy_

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned twilight

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Edwards POV**

Times change, people around us change but we stay constant, never changing, aging…

But we never stop living… carrying on even thought we have lost the thing that means most to us… most to me…

It's been decades but I still love her there hasn't been a day gone by that I don't think about my Bella, but there's nothing I can do to change the fact that she didn't want me… but she wasn't there when I went back for her…

Me and my family are moving again, this time to the ever rainy Forks, Washington… It's been over 70 or so years since we've been here so no one will recognise us, also it's one of the biggest houses so we will all fit especially now that the family has grown so much… unlike other vampire covens we like to think of ourselves as a family with a mother and father and brothers and sisters, its different from others of our kind but it probably doesn't compete with how different our diet is to the other vampires. We like to call ourselves vegetarians since we only survive of the blood of animals…

There are now 7 of us; the head of the family Carlisle he's got a new job at the local hospital in Forks, then there's Esme who joined Carlisle and became his mate during my rough days away from him, she's like a mother to all of us.

Then Carlisle found and changed Rosalie in the hoping that she would be to me what Esme is to him, but she was never anything more then a sister to me, a few years after she changed, she found Emmett being attack by a huge bear and saved him and now they are mates.

I must say the weirdest addition to the family must have been pixie Alice and Jasper, who just arrived one morning asking to move in, and not just move into the house but Alice wanted to have my room not that I had much of a choice when she moves all of my stuff out of my room when I was hunting, but we all love them, for their quirkiness if nothing else…

So now were all moving again, people are starting to talk about Carlisle and his never aging… it's not the moving that I hate the most it's the people we have to meet once we move. It's because we're new and our looks and grace don't help one bit, in our attempt to blend in. However it doesn't take long for the snide and horrible rumours to start spreading through the town like wild fire and because of my lovely power I can hear all of them and I'll be the first to say that I wish we didn't have to keep moving and having to meet stupid humans and there easily amused thoughts.

Any way back to packing…

**Carlisle POV**

We were moving again, back to Forks, I know I family hates that we have to move every couple of years but we have to because of our none aging…

I wish I could say that we were all happy now that we are a big family and we have each other for company, but we all weren't its strange its like we are a big puzzle and we can never be completed or work in harmony because there's a piece missing…

I think its because of my first son Edward hasn't got a mate he says that he doesn't wont one, and he is find on his own, but I cant help be think that he need one, not just to complete the family so that we all have mates but so that she came bring Edward to life again and stop him from sinking into solitude like he has been doing over the past decades…

I don't think this is true but I would say that he was grieving for a loss, I've seen many vampires who have lost there mates and act in a similar manner to the way Edward is living, but he hasn't had a mate so I only wonder what else it can be…

Ever since he returned to me and Esme he has been acting this way, it makes me think as too what could have happened during his days away from me to make him act the way he does now, but to this day he doesn't speak of his days away from us and what happened, I don't pressure him to tell me either, and it did happen a lifetime ago so does it really mater…

He can probably hear me think this and will say that nothing is wrong and that he is fine, with that said I heard him laugh from his room only to confirm my thoughts…

**Jaspers POV**

I was sat with Emmett in the living room playing on the Xbox one last time before we move I don't know why he keeps saying he will beat me because he won't but I humour him any way…

I could feel all the emotions in the house, some more then others like Emmett was getting more and more frustrated as the game went on which I could help but laugh when I beat him for the 600th time he was slightly upset but still really frustrated and angry that he couldn't beat me…

I walked in the direction of my lovely wife Alice who was packing her clothes for our big move; I stood at the door watching her, she didn't know I was there because she was concentrating on packing everything right, she was almost dancing as she walked between her closet and her packing boxes… it makes me wonder how could a vampire with my past end up with someone so graceful and beautiful I didn't know… that's when she looked up and saw me watching her she smiled and leaped to kissed me and then turned back to her boxes…

"How long were you standing there?" she asked from within the deeps of her closet

"Not long darlin', how's the packing going? Do you want help?" she came back out her arms full of clothes you could barely see her beneath them which made me laugh…

"Its going well and I don't see anything going wrong yet, so that good, but then again Emmett hasn't started yet so I wont know until be decides to start which wont be for another 28minuets… and I don't need any help thank you" she said in one breath I just smiled at her which she returned and kissed me again…

It was then that someone in the house felt a big wave of sadness and longing which I knew was from Edward, I knew he was grieving for someone but when I asked him he simply shrugged it off as being nothing important, I knew it was but I didn't want to upset him further by my questions, so I left it as that…

That's when Alice was sucked into one of her visions I could tell it wasn't one of her normal small visions because her emotions were all over the place, what is she seeing? I held on to her hand just in case she fell like sometimes she did when she got a big vision when she suddenly snapped back into the room with a huge smile on her face, I couldn't help but smile back her smiles were contagious…

"What is it Alice what did you see?" she wasn't listening to me she was still going over the vision, in her head…

"It's all going to be ok Jazz…" she laughed and continued packing…

**Alice POV**

Wow I hadn't had one of those visions in a while but I love it when I do because that means something big is going to happen and this time it's not something it's someone, I didn't know who she was but she's a vampire and has brown hair and gold eyes like ours I can't wait to meet her but she was running away from someone I couldn't see who…

**Bella POV**

There after me, they are always after me, they will never let me go, I can't keep running I have to stop…

Even though I'm a vampire I'm tired, tired of running, leaving good places behind me… I was now in Forks and I was just going to stop, let them come for me it was my time to go…

* * *

Ok theres chapter 2 hoped you liked it please review tell me what you think of the different POVs lucy x

P.s Edward didnt see Alices vision because he is trying to stay out of peoples heads!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the fake update I just needed everyone's opinion on what to do next… thanks to all the people who have review and added my story to favourites and alerts xx Lucy**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Twilight :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Jasper POV**

We have now arrived in Forks and everyone is unpacking and settling in in there own ways, Edward was brooding in his room as usual, Esme was in the living room rearranging the furniture, Rosalie and Emmett were in their room doing things that's way over PG rating… Carlisle was in his study on the phone to the local hospital arranging his work hours…

I was watching Alice sort out her new closet, whilst reading a new book on the civil war, they were getting information seriously wrong I was about to throw it across the room when Alice said the Esme wouldn't be pleased that we had been in the new house less then a hour and a window was already broken, so I closed the book and put it down on the bed…

After Alice had a vision she seemed even happier and energetic if that's possible for Alice but I loved watching her she could have me smile just by being herself which I loved about her.

Once she had finished unpacking for the both of us she wanted to go hunting, even though we went two days ago, we stopped to say good bye to Esme before she pulled me out of the house into the forest which surrounds it... I had a feeling that she wanted to tell me about her vision away from the prying ears of our family…

We ran towards a big clearing about 20 miles away form the house. Once she stopped she turned to me, she looked like she was going to burst, then she giggled. She was looking around the clearing almost like she was expecting something to happen…

"Alice? whats going on? Does it have something to do with your vision?" I wanted to know just in case it was bad and our family was in danger which I didn't think was possible because she would have told us but I wanted to make sure…

"Nothings wrong Jazz stop worrying its all going to work out ok for everyone…" I didn't have a clue what she was saying but I believed her so we just stood at the edge of the huge clearing waiting… I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that its going to work out ok for everyone,

"Al, what did you mean by…" she cut me off obviously see my question before I asked it…

"I meant that I think we are getting the last piece of our Cullen puzzle…" I was speechless did she mean a new person, a person for Edward maybe but then again it was Edward and he didn't like anyone and he could have anyone, he was like the main bachelor of the vampire community it was funny to see all the un mated female vampires around him and I could feel what they felt mostly it was just lust… but if Alice thinks this new person could change our Edward then I couldn't wait to meet her and see how she would be different to everyone else… Ok I was now joining her level of excitement I had to laugh…

"Is it a girl Alice whats she like? She is a vampire right?" I was hoping she was a vampire I didn't want to hurt her, if it was a girl, Alice still hadn't said anything… "Alice, your killing me here with the suspense, whats she or he like and why didn't we bring everyone they all will want to meet her or him?"

"Jazz calm down… she, as in it is a girl by the way, will be hear any moment and I couldn't fully see her so I'm not sure what she is going to be like but I think there's something missing I cant fully see it…" Alice's visions were usually perfect why couldn't she see this girl?

"Jazz look, she coming, over there…" she pointed to across the field to where a I could hear a person running in the forest in this direction but something was wrong there were others close by, other vampires, she was being chased

"Alice she's not along she's being chased but about six other vampires we have to go we can't get in the middle of this…"she wouldn't move she was confused as to why she didn't see this happening and angry at the other vampires of chasing the girl…

"Alice we have to move now!" I pulled her by her waist back towards the trees where we wouldn't be able to be seen so we can also wait to see what happens to her.

She came running out of the trees she looked around the area looking for an escape but the other vampires were approaching and fast… she was so scared but I could also feel that she was tired and lonely and what was strange is that she was feeling the same loss as Edward was which was weird I wondered who she had lost…

She backed out in to the centre of the field and just stood waiting for the others to come… she was going to give in to them I wanted to scream at her to move, to run away but that would give our position away to her and the ones following her.

I turned back to the edge of the clearing to see the following vampires emerging from the forest I immediately recognised them as the guard of the Volturi, Alice gasps beside me and comes closer to me almost sobbing as just thinking as to what would make most of the Volturi guard come after one girl…

The guard stop and spread out in a line, as one of them approaches the girl and removes his hood and begins to speak "Well well, Isabella you have finally stopped running… are you ready to join me now?" we knew in that instant that the man who had spoken was the leader of the Volturi Aro…

What has this girl done? Our race only has a few rules and I don't think that any of then could have coursed this gathering. The only other thing I could think of was that this girl, Isabella, has a gift that the Volturi wanted and she is so powerful that they would give her no choice but to join them or possibly die if she refused.

"Why do you want me to join you my power doesn't work…" she sounded so upset and almost lifeless…

"Ah yes but it will work once we find you another mate…" what the hell is he talking about I turned to Alice who whispered something to me

"I think her power works on her emotions and she has lost her mate so it doesn't work any more, what do you think?" why didn't I think of that I'm the Empath I should have known that. I nodded confirming what she said.

We turned our attention back to the scene in front of us. I could see Isabella shaking her head…

"I will never have anyone else…" she was sobbing which was making Alice do the same beside me I could feel the pain that she is in watching this girl stand in front of the guard but the pain Isabella felt when she heard Aro talk about a new mate for her was far worst then Alice's but it wasn't just pain but sorrow and grief. She truly had lost her mate, I couldn't think what would happen if I ever lost Alice…

"Right, yes, you're precious so called mate who you met once in Chicago and haven't seen each other since…" wow that made her angry really angry…

"I haven't seen him since because I was taken away from him by you!" ok I wasn't expecting that I saw the way they flinched as she shouted her power mush be really dangerous for the guard to act that way.

"What makes you think that he ever loved you at all, he never came looking for you did he…" he did have a point I must say but the love coming off of her every time she talks about him makes me think other wise…

"He never came looking for me because I told him that not to look for me that I would come for him…" ok that's a bit strange why did she do that?

"Why did you do that?" that was weird but at least I get an answer for my question

"I did it so that if I got caught before we had planned to meet that he wouldn't come looking for me and therefore wouldn't get pulled into this mess like I have… He can live free… and not as one of your slaves…" Aro started to laugh

"Well, if your power won't work with a new mate then we will have to find your old one and then we shall see if you will join me because if you wont he will die…" even though he had caused this woman so much pain he has a smile on his face "Now what was his name… ah yes Edward… we shall find your Edward and then you shall become one of us…" that spiked a huge about of anger in her she was going to attack him.

She jumped towards him but before she could get close what looked like Felix and Demetri stopped her and held on to her before she could run away again, and with that they left the clearing…

* * *

**Ok I'm going to stop it there hoped you liked it in the next chapter there will be more of jaspers POV maybe Alice and most defiantly Edwards… Will Alice and Jasper tell Edward about there encounter?  
Until next time Lucy xx  
ReviewReviewReview **


	4. Chapter 4

"**Right here's the next chapter I'm loving all the reviews keep them coming xx Lucy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

Why did this have to happen to me, I didn't do anything…? I was being dragged away by the Volturi literally dragged kicking and screaming they were going to find my Edward I couldn't let them but what could I do now I was there prisoner again Aro wont let me escape his dungeons again. It was the third time I had done it and still now they don't know how I did it and they won't know anytime in the near future…

There was one thing that I did like about being with the Volturi is the fact that they wont kill me so I do my very best to be the worlds worst prisoner by either annoying the hell out of Felix and Demetri which by the way doesn't take much, or just being a plain nuisance to them… but since I'm hear against my will, again, I might as well make as horrible for them as it is for me… but that might be a bit mean but to hell with it, they are the bloody Volturi guard they can suck it up its not my fault that Aro wants me so much… que the evil laugh in my head…

Even if I can escape again I don't want my Edward involved in this and Aro said that he would find him and bring him to the castle so I have to stay in case they do find him and Aro doesn't let him leave, but if he does come them I can protect him and then maybe stop the Volturi and escape again… There I go again a fools daydream…

I just hope that the people who were on the other side of the clearing didn't get noticed by the Volturi, if they didn't then maybe they could spread the word that the almighty Volturi are looking for someone called Edward and make sure that he stays away form Italy…

**Alice POV**

I can't believe what just happened this poor defenceless girl was just ambushed by the Volturi guard and taken away… they said she had a power but what could be so good for them to not even give her the choice…

"What are we going to do Jasper? We can't just leave her to be treated like some common animal and what if her Edward and our Edward is the same person we can't let the Volturi have him…"

"Its ok Alice everything's going to be alright, we have to go and talk with Carlisle and see what he says and more importantly talk to Edward to see if these two people are the same…"

And with that said we turned back towards the house and ran. Back to our family…

**Edwards POV**

Alice and Jasper haven't come back from hunting and I couldn't help but wonder where they are. Alice had one of her big visions yesterday and before I could see anything she started to block me by singing Taylor Swifts love story backwards in Arabic I was impressed that she could do it to be honest but now she and Jasper weren't any where to be found…

"Has anyone seen Alice? Or Jasper?" I asked from the living room I was soon joined by Esme and Carlisle.

"I haven't seen them since they left to go hunting a couple of hours ago, I think…" before she could finish her sentence Jasper and Alice came running in from the forest, they both looked really worried and a bit frightened… they were both still blocking me though which was really annoying…

"Whats wrong? What happened?" Esme said before any one else could. Her thoughts were filled with worry for the couple… by this time Rosalie and Emmett had joined us from upstairs and both of them started to fire questions at them…

I could see that Jasper was having difficulty controlling everyone's emotions all at once he was stepping back away from everyone…

"Alright everyone stop…" they all did jasper let out a sigh and nodded thanks in my direction "I think we need to take this into the dining room…"

Once we were all settled in to the rarely used dining room we turned to Alice and Jasper for answers…

"Ok start at the beginning what happened?" Carlisle said to them

"Well yesterday I got a really big vision about another vampire in forks, a girl, and I could tell that she was going to really important to us but the vision was really blurry and I didn't see it all…" she stopped for a moment only for Jasper to carry on…

"So, me and Alice went to meet her but something was wrong really wrong her emotions were all over the place, about a minuet later we found out that she was being chased but other vampire there was about 7 against 1, I new then that we had to leave we wouldn't have a chance up against 7 vampires…" Alice continued

"So, we went back and hid behind at the edge of the clearing so they could see us when the girl came out from the forest I thought that she was going to continue running but Jazz said that she felt tired and feed up so she stopped and waited for her chasers to catch up with her…" Esme gasped, and was hoping she was alright and the rest of the families thoughts were more towards why she was being chased…

"Who was chasing her? Did you see?" I was just thinking that I didn't know of another coven with that many members…

"Yer, we did see it was Aro Volturi and his guard…" Carlisle jumped in before any of us could

"Aro… he's here personally, with his guard… I've never known Aro to come personally to find someone… who was she? Did they say her name?" _She must have a power for them to want her so badly _he finished in his head…

They went over the rest of they saw and the conversation between the Aro and this girl, but I could sense that they were missing something out and they were still blocking me…

"You still not telling us everything I can tell your missing bits out… who was she?"

The couple looked at each other then Jasper nodded to Alice and she continued talking…

"She was talking about her power and the fact that it wouldn't work because it was linked to her emotions and she had lost her mate… the Aro goes on to say that they will find her a new mate, so her power will work"

"That made her really angry…" I turned to Jasper as he said it…

"She said that even thought they had only been together for a day, no one could replace her mate, that she was his and he was hers and nothing could change it nothing could beat their love…" There words sunk into me I knew what they were saying my Bella, my mate had been 20 miles from me and now she has been taken away but Aro…

"My Isabella, My Bella…" I whispered and everyone turned to me but I didn't return their looks, I sunk even further into my chair... then Jasper finished…

"Aro said the girl's name was Isabella… and that she met her mate in Chicago in 1924 his name was Edward…" everyone was silent there minds were blank too.

* * *

**Ok going to end there have to keep you hook some how ;) **

**please review and I will update tomorrow xx Lucy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry about the late update but I burnt my bloody hand and couldn't type but now I can yay lol **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Being taken by the Volturi wasn't on my to-do this of this decade. At the top of the list was to find a nice place to settle down and hind and stay safe until the Volturi lost interest in me, I knew deep down that this was a fools dream but I had to have something to live for.

I was nearly there. I'd picked out a town that would be best for me as a vampire, I'm not sure why I pick this town its always raining, but the sun rarely breaks through the cloudbank, but something about Forks felt right…

But they found me before I could reach that dream…

They chased me through the forest, I was fast, faster then them but I knew they would never stop until they caught me again…

But they had me now didn't they… There dragging me back to Voltorra, I truly hated that place, I mean why would the leader of the vampire world live in a really sunny place, they can't go outside in the day because of the sun and I thought that they would move to a place where they wouldn't have any limitations to what they could do. They really must love the castle…

I've being taken and then escaping from the castle so many times that I've lost count, what I think is funny is that they always do new things to keep me in the castle because I always escape they've locked my in different rooms they next one was meant to hold me but each time after a month of being locked in the rooms they open them again only to find me gone… I didn't know what they were going to do me this time, every time they bring me back they give me new punishment and maybe a new room but because they can't use their powers on me they've had to be creative…

I think I might have a new punishment this time, I've been hearing my escorts talk about it but they stop whenever they know I'm listening which happens to be just before they actually talk about it what my punishment is…

We arrived it Italy it was night so we didn't have to worry about the sun. We ran back to the castle I still had Felix and Demetri holding onto each arm, as we got closer I noticed other vampires emerge from the ally ways as we passed. I could tell that they didn't wont to get to close to me, most of the vampires in the Volturi new my background and new that I was strange and different from they more powerful then them.

Now back in the grand thrown room the Guard stood around the edge of the room, most of them glaring at me I wasn't effected by there glares because they were just upset that their powers didn't work on me, the worst glare of all was coming from the smallest vampire in the room, Jane, I could feel her power pressing on to my shield trying to get to me, "keep trying Janie you'll get there…" I said to her sarcastically she would never be able to break my shield but I humoured her anyway, with this she was in front of me and hit me across the face with the back of her hand, ok ouch… that hurt, I would have hit her back but Felix and Demetri tightened their grip on my arms so I couldn't move.

Aro was now laughing because of what Jane did, then he nodded to the two men beside me and they kick my legs so that I was kneeling in front of the Volturi brothers, it was so degrading being forced to kneel like this I couldn't resist thought I wouldn't be able to take on the 20 or so vampires in the room and escape…

I would be able to it my power was working but it wasn't, something inside of me was glad that I was a huge problem for Aro and his brothers but another thing that they knew how to make it work and that meant going after my Edward and what terrified me the most is that I have a feeling that this time there wasn't going to be anything I could do to stop them looking for him.

"Welcome back Isabella, how was your vacation away from us" Aro chuckle at his brother's remark… I don't know what to say about mine and Marcus relationship, he was the one who found out about why my power wouldn't work, because of his lovely gift of seeing people's relationships and ties, he was the reason why they were going after Edward…

"It was good the ending kinda suck though but thanks for asking… so whats my punishment this time…?" I didn't really want to talk to these sadistic people longer then I have to…

"Well straight to the point then Isabella… we have a new member since you were last with us his name is Nathan he has an extraordinary gift to make things stronger not people unfortunately but objects and metals things like that…"

"That's really great Aro you have another toy what has this have to do with me" I don't think I could have sound more board it I tried, I just wanted to get out of here…

"Because you have defied us so much Isabella… and it would be a waste to kill you…" ok now the true Aro was coming out and he was angry "you are going to be chained to the wall using the new chains which have been strengthened by Nathan and we are not going to let you feed until thirst overcomes you beg to have human blood and your going to stay that way until we find your a mate!"

With that said I immediately struggled against Felix and Demetri… I couldn't stay here that long I had to distract them away from my Edward… I shook Felix off my arm and was ready to hit Demetri when 5 other vampires all across the room come and held me still but I could give up hope that I had to escape, I could feel the shield on the surface of my skin it was nowhere near as powerful as it would have been if I was with Edward but it I could use it now but I would know what would happen if I did…

I focused on my shield and pushed it out of my body; I hadn't used it in such a long time it hurt so much, I screamed as it expanded big enough to pushed the vampire across it hurt so much that all my energy and strength was depleted I collapsed to the floor I could see that the vampires who were hit by my shield were scattered across the room they all hit different areas of the room on I think one of them went out of a window, whilst the others just hit the walls which still cracked them…

I tried to get to the door whilst my captures were distracted but I didn't even move a meter until someone kicked my stomach which knocked me back to the ground… then I just laid there, I didn't know how long I was there but I knew the rest of the vampires were surrounding me so there was know chance of escape now that's when I heard Aro screech "Chain her up now!" I felt to arms drag me up and over to the wall "She's not what she used to be… we'll start the search right away for her Edward…"

**EPOV (continued from last EPOV)**

"My Isabella, My Bella…" I whispered and everyone turned to me but I didn't return their looks, I sunk even further into my chair... then Jasper finished…

"Aro said the girl's name was Isabella… and that she met her mate in Chicago in 1924 his name was Edward…" everyone was silent there minds were blank too.

"Hay Edward this guy sounds just like you!" trust Emmett to not get the magnitude of the situation the love of my life is being held captive by the Volturi and he doesn't even get it, he is so frustrating sometimes…

Jasper could feel the stress and frustration within me and sent me a well received dose of calm…

**Carlisle POV**

Wow I wasn't expecting that… he has a mate all this time and he didn't mention her once, I knew he was different when he returned to me after his days away I thought he was upset about the people he had killed but now I know he had lost his mate…

"Edward who is she? Why didn't you tell us about her?" I want to know I could see everyone else did to and Emmett had just caught up so, I think we all needed answers… he sat down in his chair and ran his hand through his hair obviously think about where to start he sighed and started…

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I met her just out side Chicago, in 1924, we ran into each other, literally… I was running through the forest and just collided with her…" didn't he hear her or sense her, I thought in my head, "to answer all you questions no I didn't hear her not a sound… her mind was silent to me and I was focused on my run that I didn't sense her either… she was quite angry I ruined her dress it was covered in mud and leaves…" you can just see how much he loves her just but him talking about her we have to help her…

He continued talking about there day together and with each word he added I saw that the family were getting attached to this girl as much as Edward is… she could mean so much to the family, she could finally complete us… but my thoughts were interrupter when Emmett asked a question…

"So Edward your not a…" Edward cut him off before he finished his sentence…

"No Emmett I'm not…" he let out a huge sigh…

"Ok…" Emmett continued "so… what are we going to do to get my future little sister out of the hands of those Volturi bastards!"

* * *

**Ok that's all folks… for this extra long chapter anyways sorry again for the long wait I hope to update soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right here's chapter 6 I really wont to know what you guys think because I thought this was really hard to write so pls review Lucy xx****Chapter 6**

* * *

**Edward POV**

It's been a week since I new that my love was taken by the Volturi, a week since me and my family were planning and organising a way to rescue her, to rescue my Bella.

We were on our way to the Volturi castle after just landing in Italy the flight was horrible, even the spacious first class doesn't stop the close contact to the humans, it was worst for some then others Jasper for instance had to sit between me and Emmett just in case, his thoughts were concentrating on other things as he sat motionless in his chair, he was either going over the plan or different strategies in battle against different enemies which consists of newborns vampires, more experienced vampires, then he was thinking about other creatures like werewolf's or shape shifters… I must say his plans were amazing and thankfully distracting…

I couldn't believe that my family were doing this for me… it was so risky and dangerous and I wasn't even going in to the main castle they were I would've but we discussed this and they said it was the best if they Volturi didn't know that I was with them or know that they new an Edward… but there was a huge hole in there plan what if Aro touched one of them, he would know instantly what they were planning and it would all go up in smoke but in this case it might be literally…

One thing we did have thought was Alice and Jasper, they were going to be the key to the whole rescue thing… Alice would see if Aro was going to touch one of them and Jasper would try to control his emotions so he might be turned against the idea…

There was one thing that wasn't good Alice couldn't see Bella anymore she saw a vision of Bella trying to escape, her visions have always been fuzzy when seeing Bella, but this was different she saw her using her power, her shield, but her visions have just got blank from there on out…

It's frightening I know when her visions go blank that means the person is dead but somehow I know she isn't… I can feel it deep in me somehow I could always feel her and I still can feel her now it was like we had this deep connection I didn't notice it until we were apart… she would know what it is… I hope she's safe…

**Bella POV**

It seems like it has been decades not weeks, decades of this humiliation and torture… I was losing myself I knew this because I of the way the vampires react around me now with caution and worry, it was like I was a ticking time bomb that could set off at any minuet, it didn't help that my mind had sunk in to my head and wasn't likely to make a reappearance… I was now an animal whose hunger and thirst had taken over, in silent moments like these I can think not clearly but Bella Swan is there, this gives me hope if nothing else… But the rest of the time I was gone the other me, the monster that all vampires have inside of them, the thirst is what had taken control now…

Aro did just as he promised… he was chained to the wall like a common animal I was a prisoner in more ways then one… I hadn't had any blood since I was in America the burning in my throat was getting worse every day it was like I was going through my transformation but this time I isn't going to stop in three days it was going to get worse…

Aro hasn't stopped though he was always bringing different vampires to me all male and had an Edward related name Edmund, Eddie, Edwin… but none were my Edward… it was like a game to Aro he loved to tell his guests about his new toy but he also tested things on me also like my restraint to blood I had to use everything I had not to drink the blood he brought be I'm a committed vegetarian… I had to laugh at myself I could have stopped this pain days ago if I just would drink from humans but I wouldn't…

This whole situation reminded me cruelly of a horrid film I watched called 28 days later where the human army chained up a zombie to test his how long he would last without blood, I could help but understand what the creature was feeling but it was just a movie which I don't know why I watched in the first place, I was in a city one night and thought I was being followed so I made a detour in the movie theatre, I could have picked any one of the screens to watch but I picked that one at random…

I was now being moved now from my cell to the corner I was to be chained to in the corner of the thrown room I usually was when Aro had guests visiting; I was being dragged down the main corridor by 6 vampires including Felix and Demetri, I was now too dangerous for just two vampires…

As we moved even closer to the main door of the thrown room I could sense that Aro did indeed have guests, 6 quests to be exact, two of them felt familiar but I couldn't say where I had sense them before my brain was still really fuzzy… Aro was talking to them…

"…you see she was a vegetarian like yourselves…" others like me wow that's a new one but usually people who have the same diet as me stay well away from Voltorra because of their diet and that fact they kill thousands of humans every month… "…so we have been having trouble with this one she might even different genetically but I do love a challenge she will break…" no likely Aro "…here she is just being brought here now I must say she has become quite a danger to be around so be cautious…"

Demetri and Felix let me go to open the huge doors which lead to the thrown, the hold on me gone I struggled with the other vampires who weren't expecting it they were thrown off I wasn't clear what I was doing, it wasn't me it was the other me, the monster…

The other vampires jump back at me and holding my shoulders and arms, a growl and snarl ripped through my teeth, even the monster in me hated to be humiliated in front of Aro's guests… she didn't give in even thought Felix and Demetri has returned and were now dragging me into the thrown room I didn't look at the guests as my captures chained me to the wall… after a swift kick from Felix I slummed to the floor cowering away from them, trying endlessly to hide behind my mattered hair I new it wasn't helping but I didn't care it was like all my emotion and senses were being run on instinct alone…

Usually when Aro had guests they would pock and prod at me and ask stupid questions that I wouldn't answer, but these guests weren't doing that they were almost silent… it was like the whole room was waiting for the shock to wear off, they were waiting for the impressions that these particular guests were going to give, but of course they were like me just as Aro had said, veggie just like me… so then they night just have a bad reaction to this… Aro must be enjoying himself with these people I could partially see him jumping up and down in his head like he had just one the biggest stuffed bear at the fair…

"Isn't she incredible… she's a mystery to us of course when I got your call that you wanted to visit, I couldn't help but think what great timing you must examine her, as a doctor Carlisle you must take time to do it I want to know what and how she is different to us, for one thing she has different colour eyes to a normal veggie vampire they have silver in them…"

I think over what he was saying something's didn't match up, first thing was this Carlisle man Edward had told me about his Carlisle and about him he was a doctor too no I know he was Edwards Carlisle because how many doctor vamps could there be? I only knew of one and he had the same name so it was too much of a coincidence for them not to be the same person… but that also meant that he new about Edward and properly his location he might be in the room I hadn't looked yet, a massive wave of fear spread over me as I slowly peaked out from behind my hair…

As usual Aro was sat in his chair with Marcus and Cauis by his sides other members of the Guard were there to but not all of them… the guests were all looking in my direction there was six of them, just as my shield has told me in the corridor, their golden eyes were staring at me it would usually make me extremely uncomfortable with them all staring at me but their stares were full of worry, they didn't even know me and they were worried about me.

They were all paired off, in the centre was their leader Carlisle, with what looks like his mate, she had soft brown hair and there was something about her that shouted mother, next to them was a younger couple a really tall blond woman who was really beautiful and a very big man who looked like he had dimples even though he wasn't smiling. The last couple I now recognised as the two vampires that were at the edge of the field the day I was taken by the Volturi, what were they doing here?

"Carlisle, give me your hand, show me what you have been doing since we have had you here…"

* * *

**That's all folks I hope to update soon pls review xx Lucy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi I loved all the feed back from the last chapter keep it coming :)**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned twilight… :(**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Jaspers POV**

The emotions in the room were crazy I was having trouble controlling them, they were over whelming… Alice and my other family members were full of a mixture of emotions at first it was mostly anticipation and fear of what could happen to our family if Aro found out that we were trying to take the girl from him, but we all trusted each other and truly believed that we can rescue the girl, wherever she may be in this huge castle, we just had to stick to the plan,

1. Get in to the castle

2. Be welcomed by Aro so doesn't expect anything out of the ordinary about our visit

3. Avoid being touched by Aro

4. Locate the girl

5. Somehow escape with the girl…

If we had more time I could have planned out a more effective and much much better plan then this one which was though up by Emmett… why on gods earth did we agree to his plan I mean I think he would truly be hopeless in the wars, but he know vampires strengths and what they might be capable of just by looking at them so that's something I guess… and we were hurrying the family didn't wasn't to leave Edwards mate, with the Volturi. And from what me and Alice heard in the clearing we all knew that Edward couldn't come with us to the castle it would be too dangerous…

We were all stood in the thrown room as a female vampire was being dragged in by 6 males; I knew at that moment that the female was Isabella. She was struggling with the other vampires and was doing an impressive job of shaking of the other vampires but there was something different about her form when me and Alice saw her in the clearing; her eyes were pitch black, she was growling and snarling at the other vampires it was not unlike a new born vampire but she seemed worse the thirst had taken other her she was the animal not Isabella… she didn't deserve this she didn't do anything to Aro it just shows what a heartless bastard he is…

I had to hold back my anger and all the anger which was radiating from my family… I wasn't really listening to Aro as he drained on about something; I was just trying to control my emotions and the emotions around me I was focusing on the emotions of Isabella when Aro said Carlisle's name she flinched and her attention came to us she peeked out from her hair to see us better, she must have spoken to Edward about Carlisle and know it's the same man, them she turned to me and Alice her feeling were full or trust and worry, she could have sensed us in the clearing but I wasn't sure…

Then my attention changed when Aro said the next sentence… "Carlisle, give me your hand, show me what you have been doing since we have had you here…"

Carlisle flinched but so did my whole family, Aro stepped forward there wasn't we could do to stop him now we were finished, Carlisle stepped forward holding out his hand they were inches away from each other… when we heard a screech from the corner of the room it was Isabella she was on the floor clutching her head, I could feel that Esme wanted to go and comfort her but she didn't move she only moved closer to Carlisle…

Aro began laughing "She keeps trying to use her abilities, but it doesn't do anything just hurts her, she was no intelligence she's just an animal were taming her…" I smothered a growl when Alice squeezed on my arm she properly saw me lunge at him too like I wanted to but she stopped me soon…

Aro turned back to Carlisle and took his hand we all flinched and but in the instant he did Aro didn't look angry he looked confused and looking back between Carlisle's face and hand, he dropped his hand a stepped back…

He didn't say anything… then we heard laughing it came from Isabella, "How does it feel Aro Volturi to get for your power not to work… for you to have your abilities taken from you… for you to be restricted against your will… Tell me Aro how does it feel?"

What just happened did she take his powers away or did she shield our minds whichever was fine with me… Aro side stepped and touched each of our hands… nothing…

He walked to one of his Guard and touched there hands I could feel the relief spill from him it worked… just not on us… Isabella must have known that we know Edward or new where he could be so she shielded our minds which its weird Edward properly could read our minds now either…

"it seems my pet has shielded your minds, from me but not everyone's thankfully, stupid girl were trying to help her and she resists," he shakes his head, how can chaining up a person and starving them, letting our thirst overcome her help her, he's the stupid monster not her…

Before he could carry on talking he heard a crash from out side the room, and the huge doors opened with a vampire running in he looked worn out even for a vampire…

"We found him! The one you're looking for he's struggling and has been hard to track down he reads minds he knows what we are going to do before we do it… it's been difficult… but we have him…"

We all gasped as they drag Edward he was being held by as many vampires as were holding Isabella, one of them had there arms around his neck, he had one holding each arm and another two vampires standing close just in case…

**Edwards POV (a few moments earlier)**

Well this is great… I was listening to the thoughts of my family when they suddenly disappeared… I knew it was Isabella because of how she screamed just before Aro was about to touch Carlisle's hand… it tore my heart our to see her like that and I don't care it takes another 1000s years I am going to kill Aro Volturi for what he has done to my Bella…

I was so focused on what was happening in the thrown room that I didn't sense a group of vampires approaching me form the south and because the wind was against me my scent was blowing straight to them this was how they could find me so easily… they asked me what my business was in Voltorra, I told them that I was just visiting the sites…

They asked for my name which I didn't give them, I just said my name was Robert Mason but unfortunately one of the vampires had a gift to tell when people are lying… when he arrived there was now 4 vampires standing down the small ally way, he picked up on my lie and they argued about me, and whether or not I looked like the man they were searching… they agreed to take me to Aro. With that I knew that I had to get out I couldn't ruin the plan but before I could them lunged for me and had me in a hold which I quickly got out of but more vampires arrived before I could escape again… they had me but I didn't stop trying to get away…

They dragged me into the sewers and towards the main corridor that I knew lead to the thrown room I could smell my families sent, so I knew they were still in there to also I could smell her… my Bella… just out of spite the vampires holding be slammed me into a marble bench that was in the corridor I could feel the cracking in my stone skin, that hurt like hell but I didn't call out I didn't wasn't to add to there pleasure…

One of the vampires broke off form the group and ran into the room he told Aro that they had caught the one they were looking for…

With that they dragged me into the room and forced me to my knees in front of Aro, I heard my family gasp and my Bella whimpered quietly…

Aro smiled his horrible sadistic smile looked between me and My Bella… the thoughts that was running through his head he wanted to make her suffer even more because he had showed him up by shielding my families minds but his thoughts turned he new a way to make her suffer, by hurting me…

* * *

**Hehehe sorry I know cliffy but I have to keep you hooked some how if you review I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter xx :) Lucy **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again here's chapter 8 hope you like it sorry for the late update :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A lot of things happened at once.

Alice screamed obviously seeing what was going to happen….

This made my family flinch…

Alice crouched down ready to lunge at the vampires holding me…

Jasper followed Alice and the Emmett and Rosalie followed him…

Carlisle stepped forward he looked really pissed which was a change from his usually calm self…

"Aro I think we have a misunderstanding hear release my son and his mate they are not animals which are to be tamed you are the animal for thinking you can treat people like you have been… release them now!"

"That wont be happening Carlisle, they are mine! Jane, Alec…"

I struggled with the two vampires who were holding me. I needed to get to my Bella. What had they done to her? She was pulling on her chains with all her might; I could see the hunger in her now black eyes even though the thirst must be utter torture she was still fighting.

**Bella's POV**

They had him. My Edward, their going to hurt him… if only I could get out of these chains and touch him… feel the spark that we had all those years ago the spark that my shield needed I just needed to get out of these chains… but it hurts… it all hurts my throat, my head, my heart was tearing to pieces just at the thought of Edward being in the hands of my enemies…

The room was at a stand still with over 25 vampires all at each others throats was not good… and my Edward was in the middle of it all…

Alec and Jane had now replaced the two vampires that were holding Edward… Jane had her well know smile on her face which only appeared when she was going to use her power… she turned to Aro asking permission which he simply nodded and next thing I see was Edward face which was in excruciating pain…

Me and his family both launched forward to him however we were all held back me by my chains but them by the vampires of the Guard which now held all of them on there knees... Jasper and Emmett both had two vampires each whilst the others had one… I could feel that Jane was trying to get through my shield to the Cullens but it was holding I wish I could have stretched it a bit further to hols Edward but I would lose my hold on the others and I know he wouldn't want his family hurting…

I couldn't stand it any more they had no reason to hurt him… "Please stop it… your killing him! He didn't do anything! Please I'll do anything just stop it! Please!" I stretched towards him I knew I could get to him because of these chains…

"I don't think so Isabella, he didn't do anything but this is your punishment and theirs for thinking that you could just walk in here and take things that aren't yours" Aro just stood there watching the pain that was spreading across the room…

Then I could feel it rising from my chest the thing I'm most afraid of it wasn't the monster controlled by thirst but my shield itself the uncontrollable power that could do nothing but kill and hurt people it didn't matter who they were it didn't stop… the last time it happened was 1989 in San Francisco it took a building to collapse on me to stop the shield…

It was getting harder and harder to stop it I couldn't control… it will hurt Edward but it was too late it was coming…

**Jasper POV**

Who could think that so many things could happen in such a short time? We were all being held by different members of the Guard the two holding me were struggling I was using my power but I think because of Bella's shield is protecting us it wasn't getting through. Now that I think of it I could only feel the feelings of my family and Bella no one else it was I must say relaxing, not having to feel all the emotions around me…

Aro was torturing us by making us all watch as Jane use her power on my brother all the girls were sobbing trying to break out of their holds, Rosalie nearly succeeded but another vampire just pushed down again this made Emmett hiss that their was other vampires touching his Rosalie.

All of a sudden the room started to shake pieces of rubble around the room were shaking and moving across the floor all the vampires in the room were looking around the room they turned to Aro who looked just as confused…

Then I noticed something different I could only feel I could only feel 5 other people…. Where's Bella I turned to look at her she was laying on the floor it looked as though she was asleep or worse dead I wasn't getting any feeling from her… she cant be gone we had just found her we still had a chance…

Before I could think of anything else the room began to shake more the windows above us smashed showering us with shards of glass, it was like an earthquake… by this time Jane had stopped hurting Edward and he was now slumped on the floor like Bella… in the next minuet my power returned and I could now feel every thing again Bella had dropped her shield…

Alice gasped and turned to Bella, because most of the room new of Alice's visions it made them all look in the same direction as her… just then Bella sprang to her feet to fast for even a vampire to see the chains around her neck and wrists snapped of and fell to the floor with a heavy thudding sounds, she still had her eyes closed…

From the floor I could hear Edward now starting to stir he looked up at Bella and gasped "NO! Do you know what you've done…" he turned to Aro he was still silent… "That's not Bella anymore…" he had so much sadness and longing in his voice…

We turned back to Bella I didn't get what he meant by that it's not Bella anymore; we waited with the rest to see what would happen… She seemed to be stretching her muscles and moving each part of her body like a human who hadn't used them in a while… she stopped after 30 seconds then let out a breath and opened her eyes…

This shocked us all her eyes were silver… she smiled a side grin then raised her hands in front of herself then she emitted a huge wave which was obviously her shield this sent us all flying back to the edges of the room… we hit the walls creating a extremely loud explosion which echoed across the room… for about 3 minuets every vampire was motionless waiting for the cracks in our granite like skin to heal…

I saw Felix, Demetri and other vampires of the Guard stagger to there feet first some of them growled and hissed charging at Bella within seconds there body parts were being tossed back towards us this didn't stop other trying to take her down each new attempt failing like the last… I only notices then that the exit had been blocked by her shield… she didn't want any one escaping…

I turned to find Alice and the rest of my family, they were not use to battle like I was it was taking them longer to recover from the wounds caused by being tossed across the room… each of the men helping pick there mates up, Alice who's arm was nearly broken clean off was sobbing whilst holding it to her chest. I walked over to her pulling her into my arms…

We all were now back together in a corner of the room watching the mayhem and destruction happen around us… the sounds of cracking and limbs tearing off mixed with the rumbling of the castle as it was still shaking more and more glass and shards of marble fell to the floor what once was the grand Volturi thrown room was now turned into a battle zone…

The noise was constant until there was just one vampire left apart from us… Aro he was pleading with her trying to make her see reason she didn't listen.

She only smiled a full dazzling smile and used her hands again, this time it looked like she held an invisible tennis ball between her hands, at the same time Aro's body went froze and tensed up, Isabella slowly moved her hands apart… Aro screamed and began clawing at his chest; his screams grow loader as Bella's hands moved apart.

Still watching we began to hear cracking coming from Aro then all of a sudden it was like he just exploded like there was a bomb inside of him… it was then that I realised that Isabella had placed her shield inside of him then she slowly expanded it, which slowly tore his body apart…

**Edwards POV**

She stood still in the middle of the shaking room surrounded with the lifeless limbs of the Volturi; her eyes were still silver… I knew we weren't safe here… she had told me on that night that this was capable that her shield could over come her that nothing could stop it…

I moved closer to my family however making to much noise as I did it Isabella turned to us… we turned to her… she stepped closer…

"You have to stop her Edward!" Alice shouted at me from Jaspers arms, "Talk to her make her see… bring her back!" I would have believed it if Alice had seen this in a vision but she didn't then again we would be all dead anyway this could be the end, it once was a rescue mission turned extermination of the Volturi… they didn't see that coming, Aro didn't understand what she was capable of no one did…

I stood up and walked towards my Bella, dodging out the way of a falling marble slab, I turned to her…

"Isabella… you have to stop this… the danger is gone your safe now… please its me, Edward please come back to me my Bella…" she slowed her approach just looking at me her eyes burning into mine… I stepped closer we were only a few meters away from each other…

"Bella?" she whispered her name as a question she didn't know who she was… the room around us stopped shaking but the rubble on the floor was still moving…

"Yes my Bella… come back to me you can do it… feel it deep inside you, know who you are… you can beat it…" now only inches away I could see her eyes flicker between the silver back to the black, I raised my arms reaching for her… her eyes still flickering between the two colours until the paused on black…

"Edward?" my heart was healed at the moment she said my name all the years of us being apart I couldn't shake off the smile that was spread across her face… "My Edward…" she whimpered

"Yes Bella I'm here come back to me…" she slowly raised her arms to mine… I closed the gap and slowly held her hands in mine the moment we touched the spark was there running between us…

"Edward it hurts… I can't stop it… it hurts so much… make it go away end it please it hurts…" she sobbed them almost fell to the floor but I pulled her into my arms before she could hit the ground

"No! You can beat this… I'm here just concentrate on me… shut it away, push it back…"

"You should leave… now take your family and run its unstable, I can't stop it… please go before I hurt you too…" I cut her off…

"No I'm not leaving you again! Never again… you will not hurt me you didn't then and you wont now…" she was so stubborn, and I would do whatever it takes to keep us together I will not lose her again…

The room started to shake again worse this time… I held her closer to me… my family now moved closer to us…

**(a/n Where i changed it from :) **

Now standing around us my family all looked worried and scared… my Bella had just destroyed the most powerful vampires in the worlds and now her power was unstable she could destroy the entire surrounding town if she wanted to…

"Edward... I'm sorry… I couldn't stop it…" her voice was broken and sounded so week…

"shh… precious girl you did nothing wrong…"

"I killed those people… I'm a monster" she sobbed

"No!" all the girls in my family said at once they moved around us and kneeled next to us…

"You are no such thing!" Esme shouted over the noise of the rubble falling around us…

"They are the monsters Bella for what they did to you, and the countless of other people before you, they deserve everything they got…" Alice said

Bella was slowly fading away from me her eyelids were shutting

"Forgive me… Edward my love…" her eyes closed and she went limp in my arms…

"Bella! Bella wake up!" I shook her trying endlessly to bring her back to me… a crack above us surrounded the room it was the biggest one yet even though the shaking had stopped the damage was already done the room was collapsing in on itself…

* * *

**Just wanted to end it this way instead I think its better… and thank's to ****TwiWitch12 who has been a huge help :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers!**

**I've redone the ending of the last chapter so I would read that before you read this chapter xx Lucy enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jaspers POV

One week later

The world was at a stand still or at least the vampire world at least. The Volturi were dead and now there was some very power hungry vampires wanting the chance to take the thrown, some of them I knew some I didn't like the Romanians for a start they were ok I think they were a bit stuck in there old ways though. Then there were different vampires from the south including Maria I don't want her to get it lets just leave it at that… but they were waiting for our Isabella to recover from the fight it would be only fair for her to have the thrown as she defeated them or at least chose whose doing to take over… so we all waited

Things in the Cullen house were silent… after our escape from Volturi was a close call; we managed to leave the room before the roof completely collapsed on us, once Bella passed out her shields went down and we could use the doors, however getting out of Italy in the middle of the day in broad sunlight with an unconscious girl was tricky, we used the tunnels underground to get most of the way but the rest we had to go on to the surface lucky for us Alice's visions were working and she had seen our problem and found some black cloaks for us to wear even though there was no one to punish us if the humans did see us it wouldn't make our lives any easier with suspecting humans…

We made it back to America and back to forks where we lived… Bella was still unconscious, I didn't know how that worked I mean were vampires we didn't sleep… Carlisle said that it she was ok and that sometimes after a traumatic experience, like what Bella had been through, her body had shielded her so that she could heal …

Edward was worried as hell he wasn't leaving Bella's side for a second therefore he wasn't hunting either… "Edward, let me and Alice take care of her while you go hunting…" even thought he hadn't said anything he had already refused to go… luckily Alice was now stood beside me backing me up,

"Jaspers right Edward, she wouldn't want you to suffer like she did… please you'll only be a few hours," thanks to Alice he was now leaving he still didn't speak I raised my hand to his shoulder he nodded the walked out of the house… he was broken and in pain I could feel it all… every time I tried to change his emotions he refused…

"Can you see anything Ali, when she's going to wake up, if she's going to wake up…" I needed to know if there was any chance to bring her back to us back to Edward so she could fix the broken man that he had become…

"I can't see anything, but I think that's a good thing though it means that she's in our future and I can't see anything because she has become a huge part of our lives and our decisions are based around her…" I let out a breath then joined her on the edge of the bed next to Bella…

**Bella's POV**

I was trapped in my own body I could move… ever since I collapsed in the castle I've been fading in and out of the darkness I tried endlessly to pull myself out of the invisible bonds that were holding be still but nothing was working all I did know was that Edward was beside me I could feel his presence next to me he was always there…

There was always something to hope for the spaces I was awake were become longer each time the minutes grew…

Mow just awake I noticed something different… Edward was gone he wasn't there he's left… where is he?

I could feel two new people next to me and slowly made them out to be Alice and Jasper, why were they here and not Edward; I was beginning to worry… where was he? I struggled with the restraints that were keeping me from him… I was so close to him he was keeping me, me… through out this whole situation he was my anchor keeping me stable and now my love wasn't here I had to find him…

**Jaspers POV**

Edward had been gone for an hour now; he should be back soon…

Alice was brushing Bella's hair out of her face when I started to feel worried, really worried I didn't know why, it was coming from Bella… she was waking up…

"Alice move back…" she still couldn't see so she didn't know what was happening, she looked at me and I was still looking at Bella, the worry and now panic that was coming from Bella was getting to much for me to be able to control…

"What is it Jazz whats wrong…" nothing was wrong only that I could now feel her emotions and I really didn't know who we were going to get Bella or the shield and with Edward not here Alice and our family could be in danger…

"She's waking up Alice and her emotions are screaming… she's worried and panicking I don't know which Bella were going to get…" the rest of the family were all now coming into the room…

"Carlisle she's waking up I can feel her emotions… what if we get the shield and not Bella?" I tightened my hold of Alice and looked back to Carlisle… before he could answer Alice was pulled into a vision… she stood for about 2 minuets before quickly moving to Bella's side and holding onto her hand…

"Bella it's ok, Edwards ok he's gone hunting he's coming back soon don't worry, its all find but you need to keep fighting out of the darkness push your shield back down, come back to us… were all here your not alone…" Bella's feelings were slowly getting better less panic and worry but she still was distressed… Alice motioned all of us to come closer we all sat around the bed which we all did…

"Alice what did you see?" Esme questioned her "is she coming back?"

"she going to wake up soon, I saw two different things, she woke up in both of them but in one she was alone and lets just say it didn't end well for us or her and in the other she was with us and we helped her you see, her shield feeds on love and affection, she uses it to control it to push the shield back down inside her… she was getting a steady stream of that from Edward but he went to hunt and she started to drift back into the black… she can hear us by the way she's going to wake up in 30 seconds…"

5 seconds after Alice spoke Bella started to breath even though she didn't need too…

10 seconds passed, she started to move and twitch I think if we were human you wouldn't be able to see the movements but she was moving…

20 seconds, she whimpered,

30 seconds passed… she opened her eyes they were back to being black I sent her a wave of calm

She looked around at everyone… she was embarrassed that we were all watching her but it didn't last long…

She was searching for Edward around the room seeing that he wasn't there she spoke…

"Where's my Edward?"

* * *

**That's all folks only a few chapters left hoped you liked it please review Lucy xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hay sorry for the lateness :( in this the last chapter! You get to know more about Bella and hopefully answers all unanswered questions if it doesn't the don't hesitate to PM me or review :) **

**I was thinking about doing a sequel about what happens next and the new leaders of the Volturi leaders but wasn't sure tell me what you think!**

**Lucyxx p.s thanks for all the people who have stay with me throught out my story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10-the end**

**EPOV**

Now being dragged out of the house to go hunting I had a feeling that I shouldn't leave my Bella now. Something might happen and I want to be there when it does but I know that all my family is there for her and nothing can harm her. I just want her to wake up.

After taking down three deer I went to my meadow it was perfect as always the same wild flowers grow the same scents filled the air, it was just like the one me and Bella met in… I always came to this place to think about her, I always hoped that I could take her to this place one day, maybe now I can if she wakes up…

I can hear my families thoughts when I was with her they are all worried that she wont wake up some even believe she wont. If she doesn't then I will find a way to be with her…

Vampires from across the world are in awe of what my Bella did to the Volturi… news of their downfall has spread to all the corners of the world… many rumours have been spread, different theories as how she did it, whether she did it alone, they know we were there so many of our allies have been calling Carlisle to scoop out the truth of what happened on that day in Voltorra, he was on the phone to the Irish coven when I left the house…

They are all waiting for her to take the thrown, or at least choose the new leaders of the vampire race; I know she will choose whats best for us.

It's only been 30 minuets since I left the house, I wanted to return to the house to my Bella but face the wrath of Alice, I saw a vision as I left of me coming back in 15 minuets and Jasper and Emmett dragging back for even longer so I think I might just stay here for the next 28 minuets and 29 seconds 28 seconds, 27 seconds…

**Bella's POV**

"Where's my Edward?"

They weren't saying anything just staring it was really embarrassing; Jasper smiled from behind Alice and just cleared his throat, which stirred everyone up…

Even though they were woken up they still weren't talking. I looked back to Jasper and Alice "Are they always this talkative?" Alice giggled

"Don't mind them, Edwards just gone hunting he will be back in 15 minuets" ok that's a relief I needed to know where he was… that he's safe which he is… "We're so glad you woke up Isabella Edwards been awful without you he's been moping around not doing anything we had to force him to go hunting. Were going to be best friends and going to go shopping and makeovers…" Alice had said this in less than a second so I couldn't understand a word she said…

"Alice slow down I can't understand you you're talking to fast…" she grinned sheepishly then Carlisle spoke up for the first time…

"Forgive us Isabella but were are all in awe at you, not only your power but you yourself and Edward, he didn't tell us anything until Alice and Jasper saw you getting taken by the Volturi… what happened?" they were all staring at me and I didn't like it I saw jasper shift, he was an empathy so he could sense my discomfort…

"Can we all go down stairs and talk I've been stayed in this room to long…" I tried to put a smile on my face but I new they could see through it but they didn't say anything…

Once we were all in their living room I was looking around at there house it was huge, I'd only seen a whole of two rooms put they were still bigger then any other place I had stayed in before… I loved it.

It was right next to the forest which I thought was helpful with hunting and just running, I loved to run it was my favourite thing to do no one could catch me, well except Edward of course…

"Ok so 13 minuets until Edward gets back," I looked to Alice to confirm what I had said she just nodded "so, shoot, ask your questions…" I took them a couple of seconds to register what I had said, I bet they didn't think I would spill my life just like that… but they were Edwards family and if he trusted them, then so did I…

"How old are you? Where were you born? Did you have any family?" Esme asked first I wasn't surprised by her questions she did seem so motherly…

"Well, I'm 50 or so vampiric years older then Edward but I'm still 17 physically, I was born in America but I can't remember where exactly, because I remember I travelled a lot with my farther who owned different business all over Europe, that's how I ended up in Italy for the first time… erm I don't have any family, not like you family anyway, it was to dangerous for me to have people who I cared about because of the Volturi was always after me I didn't want them to go after the people I loved because they knew me…"

They were all silent then Emmett spoke up "Is that why nobody new about you and Edward I mean he didn't tell anyone not even us…"

"Yer it was, the day we met I decided that I had been running from the Volturi to long and wanted to settle down with him and his family, he told me about the amazing doctor vampire," I looked to Carlisle he smiles and looked down as if to blush from the attention. Esme who was sitting next to him held his hand; he smiled a bigger smile and kissed her forehead "he told me of your new way drinking animal blood, which I found absolutely brilliant because I didn't like killing people so I trained to do the same it took a while but I did it… well you cant tell because my eyes are silver but I am a veggie," I laughed and so did most of Edwards family…

"Anyway we spent the day together…" Emmett giggled which earned him a slap from his mate… "We talked about any thing and everything... he said he was going to go back to Carlisle and tell him he wanted to come home, and I was going to meet him the next day and follow along but the Volturi caught up to me to sooner then I thought and they dragged me back to Italy, for the tenth time…" I let out an unneeded breath and carried on…

"So the next day Edward must have come to meet me and I wasn't there. I told him about the Volturi's hunting parties for me so I said if I wasn't there the next day then I said for him to go home and not tell anyone about me or it would have put them in danger too, and that I would come and find him once I escaped, which I do easily but they got a new and improved tracker who was able to find me much quicker so I haven't been able to come back to America until now and that's only because I killed the tracker… he got to close to me on his own…"

"So what happen to you before you met Edward were you running all that time?" Carlisle asked me

"Yes and no I was running but I was sort of travailing too. I did always want to see the worlds even with my father we only went to the same destinations but I went to different places all over the world…" I stopped and waited for my next question 5 more minuets until Edwards hear I looked towards the door hoping to see him even though I new he wasn't there…

"so you can fight then?" that earned him another slap from Rosalie… I knew he only wanted to know because he loved a fight and wanted to see if I was able to beat me which he wouldn't be able to anyway "Oww, Rosie, I was only asking…" I laughed he was like a child being scolded my his mother…

"Yes Emmett I can fight… its funny you ask that I was taught how to fight when I was visiting Texas in the late 1800's but an ex confederate solider you all know…" we all looked at Jasper he just looked shocked…

"Me? I trained you? But I've never met you until me and Alice saw you in that field…" they all looked a bit confused now…

"I kinda erased your memory after I help you escape with Peter and Charlotte… I didn't want you to be in danger and you were going to start a new life with the other two… I'm sorry I just wanted you to be safe…" I looked to the floor I was sorry I don't like to use my power to mess with peoples heads but I knew they were safer if they didn't know me…

"Don't worry Bella, I know you only did it to keep us safe, and you helped us escape form Maria, and I found Alice because of it, I could never be angry to anyone who helped me find Alice…" he smiled at me I returned it…

"Ok so no more questions," I paused for only a second I knew they did have more questions but I didn't want to answer any more, "ok good, I'm going to meet Edward talk later bye…" I waved and sprinted to the door before they could say anything…

**EPOV**

3 minuets 30 seconds, 3 minuets 29 seconds, 3 minuets 28 seconds, 3 minuets 27 seconds, 3 minuets 26 seconds…

**BPOV**

I stretched my shield throughout the forest to find him; he was sitting in a meadow a few miles away from the house… I ran to him as fast as I could, it was good to get out of the house as lovely as it is I think I liked the forest better the open ness of it the different scents that flowed in the breeze I loved it all…

I slowed down as I came in out of the forest and into the meadow… it was beautiful the wild flowers surrounded the whole meadow, now that I think of it this meadow looked exactly like the one we met in… I wonder if that's why he cones here…it looked peaceful.

Right in the middle of it was my Edward he was muttering something I listened closer… I couldn't believe it, he was counting do the seconds… when a guy says he would count down the seconds until he see you again you would think he wouldn't actually do it… but here's the love of my existence counting down the seconds…

I crept closer and closer to him until I was only a meter away… one of my lovely gifts was that I could be silent even to other vampires it came in handy with the Volturi form time to time…

I layer down beside him, I smiled, he was still counting… I didn't want to disturb him he looked peaceful… there were no dark shadows under his eyes any more he had hunted…

His counting was now down to just 30 seconds to go… I reached up and touched him I couldn't resist any more…

I put my hand through his unruly hair and down to cup his face he had stopped counting as soon as I had moved… he leaned into my hand and a smile broke across his face… "Bella?" he asked almost wanting me to confirm that it was me, like I wasn't imaging me…

"It's me my love I'm here…" he opened his eyes and in an instant I was in his arms being squeezed by him, he peppered kissed all over and said my name over and over it was like he still didn't believe that I was here even thoughts I was in his arms…

I never wanted to let go of him, I wanted to stay here forever… I'd found him and I had no worries left and no one chasing me I was free to be with my Edward forever...

* * *

**:) Thats all folks hoped you like it if you have any questions then Review or PM me (1BrownEyedGirl1) **

**Lucyxx**


End file.
